


Stark's Sons

by chvotic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abduction, Accidents, Angst, Beating, Brief Torture, Brothers, Crying, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hostage Situations, Hurt, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rogue Avengers, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting, a bit - Freeform, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: He pretended it didn't hurt.They were both convinced that they were going to die down here, that no one was looking for them or had given up on looking for them.Until there was the explosion.Or, in which, Peter Parker and Harley Keener are abducted on the assumptions that they are Tony Stark's sons.





	Stark's Sons

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT RELATED TO MY OTHER HARLEY AND PETER FIC!  
> AND NONE OF THIS IS ROMANTIC!
> 
> i liked this until i got to the end where i lost inspo....
> 
> but i think i did okay.
> 
> enjoy!

Peter came to with a pounding headache.

He groaned, rolling over on the hard ground while reaching up to rub his head, trying to wrack his brain for any recollection of where he was. He frowned when he looked around, the blur in his eyes clearing just in time for him to register what was defiantly cell doors. He tried desperately to remember where he had been before this, but there was nothing. How had he gotten here?

"Hey." Peter jumped, his head snapping over to wear the voice had come from. He felt himself curling up when he spotted the other person, sitting on a ratted and mangey bed in the right corner of the room, leaning on his elbows and was staring at Peter. The boy, a teenager he seemed to be, had a split lip and a black eye, underneath his nose smeared with blood. The boy wasn't smiling, more so studying Peter as he tried to figure out who the hell this was and where the hell he was. Where was Tony? "You've been out for a fucking long time, man."

Peter reverted his attention back to the teenager, having no idea how to process the situation. 

"Where are we?" Peter asked after a few moments, wincing when his voice cracked. 

"Hell if I know." The teen replied, reaching up to rub his blackened eye. The boy winced, as if he had forgotten about the bruise, before shrugging and lowering his hand back down. "I woke up hours ago. Don't remember how I got here. Who are you?"

Peter felt a little comforted that this stranger also didn't know how he got there, but he couldn't be sure if this person was being... genuine. They were obviously captured, abducted, whatever. What if this was apart of his captor's plan?

"Peter." He said nonetheless, now taking his turn to study the boy on the bed. Peter had sat up by now, his muscles and head aching, leaning his head on his hands to attempt to will away the pounding headache. "Who are you?"

"Harley." The boy, Harley, replied, his tone suggesting that he couldn't care less about where he was and who he was with. "You got any idea why we're here?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't remember anything."

The last thing he could remember was being at the lab with Tony, days ago. Or, it felt like days ago. Peter had no idea how long he had been knocked out for. Who had knocked him out?

"Well that's fucking peachy." The boy snapped, before he laid back on the bed with a heavy sigh. "Guess we gotta wait and see what happens, then."

Peter didn't reply, frowning, before crawling his way over to the cell bars. He looked around as much as he could, pushing his face up against the bars in an attempt to look down the hallway, though there was nothing much he could see. Nothing told him where they were, or who had taken them. Harley seemed to be right, in some ways. Wait and see.

He didn't move away from the bars, continuing to rest his pounding head on the cool metal. It felt nice, it helped take his mind off of the pain, but he couldn't stop thinking about Tony. Where was Tony? If Peter remembered being at the lab last, did that mean something had happened to Tony too? 

Peter's breath caught in his throat. What if they killed Tony and took him here?

"Have any idea why these idiots would take you?" Harley spoke up after a few minutes of silence, Peter hearing him shuffle around on the bed. "The last thing I remember was being at school. It's all blank from there. What about you?"

Peter paused. Should he tell the truth or should he lie? Would this Harley dude be a carbon copy of Flash?

Maybe there was bigger things for him to be worrying about, but he didn't tell Harley anything about Tony. "I don't remember."

"Shit." Harley replied almost instantly, shuffling around again. "I'd love to know who beat me up."

Peter nodded, closing his eyes for a few moments as fear began to take over him. His body was quivering, his eyes were beginning to burn, and all he wanted to know was why he was here and why whoever had taken him, had taken him. He didn't know who Harley was, he couldn't get comforted by some stranger. He wanted May and he wanted Tony, but there was no way he was going to get them now. He knew he had his powers, but they were useless now. He was completely drained, had a splitting headache, and all he wanted to do was fall asleep and pretend that this wasn't happening to him right now.

If Harley noticed he was crying, he never said anything. Peter let the tears slip from his eyes with shuddering breathes, keeping his forehead up against the bar that was slowly beginning to go warm, fisting his hand in his jeans to stop it from shaking. He hated to admit it but he was terrified, he was terrified of not knowing what was happening or where he was. He could be in a completely different country, for all he knew.

All they could do was wait.

* * * 

Peter sat there for what was probably hours, trying his best not to sob as he cried almost silently. Harley had fallen quiet, so quiet that Peter thought he had fallen asleep, but when he looked back to take a peek at the boy, his eyes were open and he was staring up at the ceiling. He didn't look at Peter when he looked back, Peter turning his head back into the bars as he waited for something to happen.

His headache had gradually gone away, but every time he went to rub his eyes an ache would come with it. He probably had black eyes, too. His healing factor would take care of that.

He hoped.

It felt like an entire day before there was a sound. Peter had been dozing, the crying completely exhausting him, trying to ignore his bladder begging to be released. When he heard the sound of a door slamming, and then multiple footsteps, he scrambled back from the cell bars and to the opposite wall, not wanting to be anywhere near these unknown people if they were coming to kill them. He managed to get himself over to the bed, ignoring the stabbing pain in his bladder, knowing Harley was sitting up. "What's going on?"

"They're coming." Peter replied hastily, knowing that Harley most likely couldn't hear what he was hearing. 

"Who? Who's coming?"

"I don't know."

Peter felt the fear crawling into his chest and holding his heart in a choke hold, having no idea why he was so scared. He shouldn't be this scared, he was Spider-Man, he should be able to take all these people down and get himself and Harley out of here. But he felt so weak, he felt so different that he felt defenceless. The only thing telling him that he still had his powers was the fact that he still had his super-hearing.

"I can't hear anything!" Harley exclaimed, his hand snapping down onto Peter's shoulder causing the other to jump. Peter winced at the intense paint that stabbed through his bladder a second consecutive time, almost letting go from the fright Harley had given him. Peter's entire body was shaking as he listened to the footsteps getting closer and closer, and now voices mixing in with them. They were in their hallway now. "Okay, now I can."

Peter said nothing in reply, pushing up against the bed frame as the people came into view. There were so, so many of them. 

The one at the front smile, revealing his teeth-less gums. Peter thereby called this man Toothless.

Toothless' eyes looked over Peter and Harley, the men behind him's faces obstructed by the masks they were wearing. The masks covered their entire faces but their eyes, literal machine guns in their possession, all of them looking at the too teenagers trapped inside of the tiny cell. Toothless was holding something that Peter couldn't figure out, though by the sickly smile on his face he knew they weren't going to leave without doing something.

"That one." Toothless growled, his long beard moving with his words, pointing directly to Peter. Harley's hand tightened on his shoulder, Peter continuing to push back on the bed frame as one of the guards, he would now call them, began unlocking the cell's door in such a complex way Peter would never remember how to do it. His bladder gave another stabbing pain as the door was slid open, fear running ice cold in his veins as the men got closer and closer.

"Nuh-uh, he stays with me, dipshits." Harley snapped as they got closer, standing up from the bed as if he would be able to take on these people. Peter, like the coward he was, cowered away from the conflict, not wanting to know what was going to happen next. He should be up, fighting these guys and getting him and this stranger out of this dump. That is what he should be doing. But he felt so lost... "Have your fun with me instead."

Toothless eyed Harley up and down, before rolling his eyes. Everything that happened next took place in slow motion, Peter's eyes widening as the object Toothless had been holding sprung to life, and caused Harley's body to fall down in a thrashing heap of limbs on the floor. Peter yelped when a stray hand smacked him in the face on Harley's way down to the floor, Peter knowing he was never going to get the sight of the boy's convulsing body out of his head.

Toothless was looking at him now. 

Peter began shaking his head, trying to disappear into the floor as Toothless headed straight for him, yanking him up by the front of his shirt, Peter trying so desperately not to let his bladder release as he was hauled to his feet, his face pulled far too close to Toothless' for it to ever be comfortable. The man's breath stunk of cigarettes and alcohol, the man's almost black eyes staring right into his soul.

"I thought you were supposed to be a mutant." Toothless growled, smiling sickeningly. "Come on, buddy, why don't we see what Stark's been doing to you, hmm?"

Before Peter could begin to wonder what that meant, his entire body was on fire. He was being shocked.

Peter screamed, expecting to fall on the floor as Harley had, but was instead being dragged out of the cell completely. He tried his best to move, but found that his limbs were numb. His brain was foggy, his pants were warm, and all he wanted was to be back at home in his apartment with May, or back in the lab with Tony, or even back in the cell with Harley. He wanted to be anywhere but where these people were taking him.

He fell limp as they dragged him down the hall, not fighting back when they began chaining him up to a bed frame. Peter blearily looked around, registering computer screens, chairs, tables, and computers filling up the space of the room. This had to be their office of some sort, though Peter was in too much pain to be able to take anything in.

Once he was chained up like a starfish, Toothless looked him over. Another grin split his face.

"Ohh, look at this. The mutant pissed himself." Peter felt his cheeks go red with humiliation, the tears that had already been welling up in his eyes spilling over his cheeks. "Maybe we should get you a diaper, huh? What would your Daddy Stark think about this? Why don't we show him, you little coward?"

Peter couldn't help but burst into tears, shaking his head desperately as he tried to get his face away from Toothless'. He whimpered when Toothless reached up to run a hand down his face, trying desperately to turn away. The hand followed his face everywhere he tried to go, squeezing his eyes shut just so he didn't have to see Toothless' disgusting, cracked and dirty face anymore. He tried to pull against the cuffs, but it was no use. His powers were worthless, and it was as if they weren't even there.

"Start the video." He heard Toothless say, his hand leaving Peter's face. "Make sure it goes to Stark."

Peter forced himself to open his eyes, only now just realising the phone and tripod set up in front of him. He stared right at the phone's camera for a few moments, before squeezing his eyes shut and turned his face away. He didn't want Tony to see him like this. He had pissed himself, he was sobbing and covered in dirt. He was so weak. He should be able to break out of these chains!

"Hello there, Mr. Stark." Toothless began, standing somewhere in front of Peter. "I think I have something of yours. Or two things of yours, if you must."

Silence, as if he were expecting an answer. Peter wondered if Tony was watching.

"I have your mutant son, right here. Why don't you say hi, Pete?" Peter said nothing, shaking his head. "You see, your son's a coward. Crying for his Daddy and pissing himself like a baby. Your other one is a lot more fiery. I have to say, Harley's a lot braver than this one right here."

Peter couldn't process what Toothless was saying. Harley was Tony's son?

"I picked up this one when he was walking to the subway from school. We've been watching for months, Tony, and we finally figured out young Peter's schedule and after school duties of Spider-Man. We know he lives with his Aunt, and we know he sees you every Friday." Peter kept his eyes screwed shut, trying to hide his face in his arm. It hurt his neck at this angle, but anything to stop Tony from seeing him being so weak. "Gave him a nice dosage that should dull his powers for a long, long time."

That's why he felt so weak. The only thing that had to be left was his super hearing, because his spider senses did not warn him of the incoming punch. He felt his nose begin to gush with blood as he sobbed, his entire face hurting as he blinked his eyes open again from the shock. 

"As you can see, he doesn't have his super fast reflexes or whatever the fuck they are. Fucking mutants, disgusting." Peter screwed his eyes shut once again, willing for all of this to be over. "Now, your other son, Harley, was a hard one to find."

Peter wasn't Tony's son. But was Harley?

Is this why they had been captured? Because they had connections to Tony?

"We know he's been visiting the Compound between Peter's visits." Peter didn't want to listen anymore. "We knew you were planning for these two little shits to meet sooner or later, and jokes on you, you were taking too long, Mr. Stark. We decided to do the job for you."

Peter sobbed. 

"Without your little friends, the Avengers, what are you going to do? Your sons will be dead before you even get here."

With that, he was punched again, and this time he was out cold.

* * * 

"-eter. Peter! Come on, man, wake up." Peter couldn't open his eyes. He whimpered, reaching out blindly, desperately wishing that the person hovering over him was Tony. He gripped onto their shirt, clenching the fabric in his fists, feeling the tears coming already. His entire body ached, his privates were burning, he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. He tried his hardest to force his eyes open, but his eyelids just felt so heavy. "Um- it's gonna be fine. Uh, um, you've been out since they brought you back."

After a few more long, agonising minutes, he was finally able to force one of his eyes open. Harley was leaning over him, face creased with worry, Peter's hands still fisting his shirt. "They told me what they did and why they have us."

Peter nodded once, letting the tears fall. Harley leant back, causing Peter to lose his grip on the boy's shirt, Peter left scrambling to hang onto something. Harley grabbed one of Peter's hand and held onto it, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. Peter didn't want to move, everything hurt. Instead, he looked up at the ceiling as well, through the eye that wasn't stuck being shut. It must had swollen. 

"How l-long has it been?" Peter asked, wanting Tony to just be here. He remembered everything that Toothless had said. 

"A few hours." Harley mumbled, before looking back down at Peter. "They told me you're Tony's kid."

"I'm n-not." Peter whispered, though he always though of Tony as a father figure since Germany. "They t-told me y-you were."

Harley, despite the situation, laughed. "I'm not. But I know him. He told me about you, but he never told me your name. I guess that's why we're stuck here, then."

Peter sighed shakily, feeling Harley squeeze his hand a little tighter. 

"I heard them call you a mutant." Harley spoke up not long after, still looking down at Peter. "Are you Spider-Man?"

Peter wanted to know how Harley got it so fast, but nodded his head nonetheless. Harley had a ghost of a smile on his face, nodding a few times, a complete opposite to the cocky person he had seen when he first woke up. "I d-don't have my p-powers anymore."

"That sucks." The other teenager replied, though it wasn't sarcasm. "This sucks."

Peter nodded.

"Are you sure you're not Tony's kid? You look like him."

Peter tried to smile, but that hurt too. "I'm a-all beaten up."

"I meant before you got beaten up this bad. You look like him. Are you lying to me?" Peter could tell the boy was trying his best to lighten the situation, but the thought of Tony just made him want to cry even harder. 

"I'm not his." 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, Peter trying his hardest not to think about every single bit of pain he was feeling from head to toe. His once again aching head, sore eyes, sore nose, split lip. His chest was hurting, he was sure he had some cracked ribs, the muscles in his arms ached. His genitals were burning, even a little down the insides of his thighs were burning like they were on fire. His shins felt like someone had stamped repeatedly on them. He couldn't really feel his toes.

They sat like that for a long time on the floor, before Harley finally suggested they move to the bed to attempt to be more comfortable. With large amounts of effort, Peter heaved himself up onto the bed with Harley's help, and they squeezed together on the disgusting, single mattress. Harley was on the outer side, the closest to the cell bars, lying on his back while Peter laid on his side, facing Harley. Everything hurt.

"How old are you?" Harley asked, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Fifteen." Peter mumbled, wanting so desperately to just pass out. "Y-you?"

"Sixteen. I'm older than you." Harley was, once again, trying to joke and lighten things up. "If we're both Tony's kids, that means I'm your older brother. Have any other siblings for me to contend with?"

"No." 

"No siblings?"

"No."

Peter watched Harley stare up at the roof for a few moments, before he started talking again.

"I have a sister. She lives with my Mom."

"Do you?"

Harley shook his head. "I found my Dad years after he abandoned me. I'm living with him 'till I finish school. I don't know how Tony found out I was living in Queens, but he's been inviting me over to the Compound to do cool stuff down in his lab. He showed me your suit, it's really cool."

"He didn't say anything about you." Peter mumbled, shifting his head slightly. He couldn't stop the quiet whimper at the stabbing pain that vibrated around his head when he moved just an inch, screwing his eyes shut as he willed for it too pass. "How long?"

"Only a month. I was supposed to meet you next week." 

"Oh."

Silence. 

It stretched out for a few moments, Peter beginning to doze off without the distraction of conversation with Harley. 

"Do you think of Tony as your Dad?" Harley broke the silence, Peter's heart beginning to pick up. He nodded. "Cute. It's obvious he thinks of you as his kid, he should have let me meet you earlier. Then we really could have been brothers or something."

Peter nodded again, keeping his eyes shut. 

"Go to sleep." 

"W-what if they c-come back."

"I don't know." Hesitation. "Just sleep. You need it."

Peter did.

* * * 

Peter woke up alone.

He couldn't move. His one, functioning eye looked around the room, trying to find Harley. Maybe he had needed to pee? 

He wasn't by the small toilet in the corner of the room. A toilet Peter hadn't noticed until now.

Harley wasn't in the room.

Peter curled up on the dirty mattress, crying almost immediately after waking up, many possibilities of what could be happening to Harley right now coursing through his head. He could be dead, Toothless could be beating him up. He could have gotten out and left Peter behind.

He laid there for hours. He didn't move when he felt his bladder begin to push, despite the consequences of last time. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move. He was already hurting everywhere else, he had already pissed himself once. Would it really be any less embarrassing if he did it again?

He held it, staring at the dirty wall across from him. He felt so alone that it was consuming him.

He laid motionless and awake for hours on end until Harley was thrown back into their cell, beaten and bloody but awake. The boy hadn't laid on the floor for long, his eyes finding Peter's in the low lit room, already clambering up onto all fours before pushing himself up into a standing position.

Harley had been injured way less than Peter, merely sporting a limp and a bloody nose. Peter wasn't jealous. He was relieved, because he could take it. Harley didn't deserve it.

Peter hadn't been expecting for Harley to wrap him up in a tight hug when he fell onto the bed, but welcomed the comfort nonetheless. He didn't really care that Harley's blood was smearing all over his shoulder, or the fact that he was bawling into this other teenager's shoulder because he was just so terrified of the unknown. Harley was the only thing he knew in this cell, in this place, and had almost been convinced that he had been killed. 

It hadn't taken long for Peter to think of Harley as a brother figure of sorts.

It was almost the same as when he had first met Tony.

They didn't separate until Peter was dragged away, the two of them getting shocked by the electric baton, Peter's bladder effectively letting go as soon as the baton touched his bare skin.

He was beaten again, he was shown on a video to Tony again.

He was thrown back into the cell, in his soiled pants, hardly awake and hardly breathing. Hardly thinking. He clung onto Harley as if he were Tony, right after the boy heaved him back onto the bed without any assistance from Peter. Without his quick healing factor, nothing was healing as fast as he was used to. He hurt so bad he couldn't move. Everywhere around his penis was burning with what he was beginning to think was a rash from pissing himself. Twice.

He didn't feel embarrassed anymore.

* * * 

They had no idea how long they had been there for. They got food every once in a while, some water, which was hardly keeping the two of them alive. Peter almost welcomed death now, figuring out Toothless' routine. Peter got beaten, then Harley a few hours (or days) later. Food and water afterwards, as if it was a break time. As if they were waiting for something to happen before they killed Peter and Harley. A few hours after food was given to them, or days because Peter had lost track now, Peter would be dragged away and another video would be sent to Tony.

Peter didn't know what they did to Harley. He didn't want to know.

They spent their time buried in each other's arms, Harley even feeding Peter sometimes because he couldn't move, assisting him to the toilet because he couldn't stand up by himself. Peter was hardly a functioning human being anymore.

He pretended not to see the ugly, red and blistering rash around his genitals and on his thighs.

He pretended it didn't hurt.

They were both convinced that they were going to die down here, that no one was looking for them or had given up on looking for them.

Until there was the explosion. 

Peter had flinched when he heard it, when the entire room around them rumbled, when the sound of gunfire could be heard from down the hall. He had curled even tighter into Harley's arms, the other boy fidgeting around and looking behind them, leaning up more as if he were trying to protect Peter from whatever was coming. Peter's powers had never come back, and eventually his super hearing had disappeared too.

They merely listened to the fighting, the explosions, before there was someone running down the hall.

Peter could hear them stop out the front of their cell, and pause. Harley and Peter were both tense.

"In here!" Peter knew that voice. Where did he know that voice from? "They're in here!"

The doors were being yanked open after a loud crash, Peter trying his best to keep a good hold on his new brother. He could feel that Harley had turned around, Peter feeling his body relax. Did that mean something good was happening?

He didn't look up.

"Hey, guys.." The person was close now. Maybe kneeling beside the bed. "We're going to get you out, yeah? We're here to help you."

More people were entering the room. Maybe one more. "Where's Tony?"

Peter tried not to cry when he heard what the man said next. "He's not here, he followed another lead to a different base. It was a fifty fifty chance, half of us went here and the others there. A lot of people are looking for you two."

"We gotta get them out." A new voice. "Thor's handled all the guards, but they might have reinforcements. Nat and Tony have their hands full at the other base, we gotta get the kids out."

Thor?

"Okay, yeah." The man kneeling by them said, before began speaking to them again. "Can you walk?"

"I can. He can't." Harley replied, before he began shuffling out from under Peter. He felt panic overcome all of his thoughts as Harley slipped away from him, desperately reaching out with a strangled cry as his brother's warmth disappeared. He still couldn't open one eye, trying to see through his one blurred one at who had taken Harley away. He blinked rapidly, finally able to clear his eye, taking a few moments to realise that Captain America and Hawkeye were the ones talking to him. "Be careful, he's hurt way worse than me-"

"It's okay, kid. We'll be careful." Hawkeye could be heard saying to Harley, who was leaning on the archer for support. 

"It's okay, Peter. I'm going to help you out, okay? You gotta trust me." Steve Rogers said to him, slowly reaching out to set a hand on Peter's upper arm. Peter flinched, though desperately wanted to go over to the Captain. Despite everything in Germany, Steve was associated with safety. He nodded a few times, hoping Steve would have seen his agreement, preparing for the pain when the man tried to move him. Peter also wondered how Steve already knew his name. "It's okay, buddy, we're gonna get you two out soon. I'm going to carry you, okay?"

Peter nodded again, closing his eyes when the man's arms began to gently move him, chewing on his already split lip as pain erupted everywhere. He sobbed when he was moved into a seated position, hands underneath his armpits and lifting him a little over the bed. It wasn't long before the super soldier was standing up, Peter held in his arms like a child, one hand on the back of his head and one underneath his ass. 

"You go first." Steve spoke to Clint, already beginning to move. Peter kept his face buried in the Captain's shoulder as they began to move, registering that he shouldn't look up when Steve pressed his hand on his head a little firmer. It released once the outside air hit them, Peter shivering as the cold air bit his skin. It felt like minutes before they were inside again, Steve already trying to lay him down. Even Peter hadn't been expecting it, but he clung onto the Captain and refused to be laid down. "You gotta get checked out, your injured."

Peter shook his head, refusing to be let down. He did lift his head a little to look over Steve's shoulder, seeing Harley laying on one of the beds with Bruce Banner sitting beside him. Even though he could see Harley doing what he should be doing, he couldn't not be touching someone or something. He felt like such a fucking child, but he was traumatised. He was terrified of everything. He didn't want to be alone. He was hurting all over.

He wanted his Dad.

"Tony." Peter mumbled, fisting Steve's uniform in his hand, trying again to open his swollen eye. It didn't budge.

"He's meeting us at the Compound." Peter could hear doors closing. Steve had sat down, Peter on his lap. "Let Bruce check you out, bud. I'll sit with you the whole time."

Peter relented, his eyes once again finding Harley. The boy was already asleep. Peter wanted to go over to him.

He ended up passing out halfway through Bruce Banner's evaluation.

* * *

Peter awoke to the smell of medicine. 

Slowly, he opened his eye, feeling in much less pain than he ever had before. Everything around him was white. There was two heart monitors beeping.

A hand ran through his hair, making Peter jump. He rolled his head to the side, feeling the tears as soon as he saw his mentor's face. Tony looked completely, and utterly, wrecked. The man had deep bags under his eyes which were teary, cuts on his cheek and forehead, his clothes ripped and covered in grease. He had a shaky smile on his face, looking down at Peter with relief.

"Hey, buddy." Tony mumbled, wiping away some of his tears. "You've been out for a while, kiddie. I've missed you."

"Dad." Peter whispered, closing his eye and heaving in a deep breath. He wanted to raise his arms for a hug, but they hurt too much to even want to move. "Hurts."

"Shit, Pete, I know it does." Tony sounded choked up. "But it's gonna be okay. You and Harley are gonna be fine."

"Where?" Peter asked, unable to form full sentences. "Where?"

"He's right over there. He's sleeping." Tony gently helped him roll his head over, Peter feeling relieved when he could see his brother lying on another bed, head facing them, eyes closed and bandages around his arms, and his head. "Cap got there just in time, didn't he?"

"Hurts." Peter whispered, wishing Harley was closer. 

"God, Peter..." Tony trailed, holding one of Peter's hands and running the other through his hair. Peter leaned into the touch, slowly rolling his head over, smiling for the first time in.. forever when Tony kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry we couldn't find you sooner. They covered their tracks well, fuck. Those videos.. bud, I'm so sorry."

Peter didn't answer, letting Tony run his hand through his hair, just thankful that he was back with his Dad, and his brother was on the other side of the room.

"Those videos of the both of you..." Tony whispered, Peter watching the tears as they rolled down his mentor's cheeks. "They were disgusting people, Peter. I can't believe I let this happen..."

"No' your fault." Peter mumbled, closing his eye for a few moments. "Weak."

"You were not weak, none of you were. You were fucking tortured because of me!"

"No."

"They took you because they thought you were my kids. My fault."

Peter didn't answer, because he was dozing. Tony kissed his head again, told him it was okay to go back to sleep because he needed it. Peter did so easily, because he was safe.

* * *

When Peter woke up again, he was in the same room. There was someone cuddling him.

He slowly opened his eye, looking around him, slowly realising that it was Harley who was lying half on him, their beds having been joined together. He had no recollection of that happening, trying to move so he could hug back. But every time he tried, it hurt too much, and all he did was wake Harley up.

"Peter?" Harley mumbled, both of his eyes opening within seconds, Peter wondering if the boy had even been asleep. "Are you okay?"

Peter shook his head. He didn't cry.

"I want Dad."

Harley nodded a few times, before reaching out to press a button on the side of the hospital bed. Peter didn't really register it, wanting so desperately to hug his brother back. He settled for resting his head on Harley's shoulder, watching as Tony clambered into the room with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, speeding right over to the side of their beds, sitting down next to Peter. 

"He wanted you." Harley mumbled, as if he were already on the brink of sleep, Peter sighing when there was a hand in his hair.

"What's up, Petey?" Tony whispered, his other hand reaching over to hold Harley's. 

"Miss you." Peter replied, not even phased by how much he was acting like a child. "Don't leave."

"I won't." Tony mumbled, before he stood up. Peter almost panicked, but was relieved when Tony somehow smushed onto the bed with them, laying his arm across both of their bodies. Peter managed to move his hand enough to grab onto his Dad's shirt, closing his eye, relishing in the comfort coming from two of the three most important people in his life. Tony rested his head against Peter's, kissing the side of Peter's head, before leaning back onto the pillow.

Later that day, May came to visit. They all cried, even Harley, who had no idea who May was.

Peter guessed it was because everyone was relieved that it was all over.

It took months for him to recover. The swelling in his eye took weeks to go down to the point where he could open it again, and even longer for everything to start healing enough for him to walk. His thighs had such a bad rash that it scarred, and now he had so many reminders of that terrible time in his life. 

He never got his powers back.

Harley ended up living at the Compound throughout both of their recoveries, May coming to stay in one of the spare rooms on Tony's floor. Peter shared his room with Harley, the room slowly converting into a shared bedroom. There were too beds, and they had tried to sleep separately each night. But it never worked.

Peter's recovery was slow, and he wasn't sure that he was going to recover completely from the mental trauma.

But, he had his brother, his Dad and his Aunt all in his corner supporting him, along with the added support of the Rogue Avengers, who soon lost that title and became the Avengers again. 

So maybe, he and Harley would be okay.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> some of this is similar to my tony and peter hostage fic i wrote a little while back but oh well idgaf
> 
> if you can't tell i love innocent peter SHUT UP about my out of character-ness :))))
> 
> thanks for reading please let me know what you think <3


End file.
